STRANGE
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Strange The twins have always been called that


STRANGE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. THIS IS NOT PINECEST! OR TWINCEST MABEL AND DIPPER ARE VERY PROTECTIVE OF EACH OTHER

Strange...

They have always been called that.

Dipper and Mabel Pines. They other children had stayed far away from them at school. Dipper had always shrugged it off thinking that others saw him as a huge nerd. Mabel on the other hand knew the real reason of why they had stayed away from them.

She was the reason, a few years back some other student had been bullying Dipper and had resulted in her brother coming home with severe bruises. It wasn't anything that she hadn't been through, both had been bullied for being different. Mabel who was always hyper, and Dipper for being too quiet. In an act of revenge and the taunts that had pushed her over the edge, she politely asked the boy to meet her alone in the alleyway behind the school. Mabel had taken a crowbar with her to school that day, and after making sure that nobody but her, Dipper and the bully were the only ones at the school, she took it out at lighting speed and proceeded to slam it repeatably into the boys skull. Dipper had seen it, eyes wide and standing at the end of the alley way with tears staining his face. His breath had picked up speed and he was freaking out. She comforted him with a hug and told him to look away.

They were only 6 years old after all, nobody would suspect it was them.

The bully was pronounced dead over the news that night.

Mabel just smiled and told Dipper that he didn't have to worry about the boy ever hurting him again. Dipper smiled and told her that he felt better since he was gone.

Years went by and during these years, 'accident's' would happen to the people who dared to make fun of the twins.

Jimmy Henderson, a skinny orange haired loud mouthed kid who always seemed to make fun of anybody who came within 5 feet of him. They were in second grade, and the twins were playing catch, when the ball rolled to where he was. Mabel ran to go get it, after picking up the ball she turned to leave when a snort caught her ear, she stopped walking. Sensing danger Dipper walked towards her, his keen ears catching the whisper Jimmy was telling another kid.

"Mabel Pines, ha! What a stupid name! I mean come on who even wears tacky sweaters anymore?"

Mabel went rigid where she stood, her brain was coming up with a scheme to 'accidentally' break his leg, when her brother grabbed her arm and pulled her close, whispering into her ear.

"He's mine."

She smirked, this was the first time he wanted to hurt someone. He smiled back, although this wasn't one of innocent happiness. No this one was filled with twisted delight.

A few days later Jimmy was sent to the hospital to get him stomach pumped. The doctors telling his mother that he had apparently eaten a bunch of medication and drank a bottle of bleach.

He was pronounced dead the next morning.

The twins came into the school the next day happy and relaxed.

Another 'accident' happened in fifth grade. Another bully by the name of Henry went too far and managed to put Dipper in the hospital with fractured bones. Their parents were never around, they only showed up to sign the hospital paper work and then went back on their vacation in Florida. The parents basically ignored them, always off on business or to a vacation without them and hiring a caretaker for them. The twins never talked louder than a whisper, which disturbed the young caretaker, they were always outside, weather it rained or snowed. After Dipper healed, it didn't take them long enough to make a plan.

Dipper had punched him in the face to get his attention, after that he ran out of the school, knowing that Henry was following and lead him to an abandoned house. Henry was scared when he walked in and couldn't find an exit.

Giggling erupted from the basement.

Feeling rather brave Henry walked to the door frame and stared at the stairs, following with his eyes as he reached the darkened door way, he

cupped his hands to his mouth and called out.

"Dipper?! I know your here you weirdo!"

"Oh I may be a weirdo but I'm not the one whose gonna die." Dipper's voice came from behind him. Henry didn't even have time to react as Dipper roughly pushed him down the stairs. A body part hitting each one of the stairs Henry groaned as he came to a stop. Dipper's giggling seem to split into two. It was the he realised that Mabel was there, a large butcher knife in her hand.

"You think it's fun to hurt my brother?" She questioned, putting her foot onto his stomach. "Do you think it's funny to fracture someone's bones?"

He sobbed, chanting, "No, no, no, no!"

"No what?" She asked.

"No I don't think it's funny!" He cried, scared. Tears and snot was dripping down his face as she came closer.

"Well..." She raised the cleaver, "I don't believe you!" She brought it down upon his stomach. He screamed loudly, blood streaming out from the gapping wound.

"Try to make fun of him now! Try laughing now!" Dipper screamed holding Henry's arms down as the boy cried and screamed in agony. He held the boy down until he stopped moving and went cold. Blood splattered across Dipper's and Mabel's face, staining their clothes and skin.

"Well, don't you two make an entertaining show?"

The twins turned fist's and cleavers raised and pointed at a blonde haired man in the corner of the room, not even fazed by the sudden appearance. The blonde in the yellow tux walk forward, untamed glee crossing his features.

"Here," he snapped his fingers together cleaning up the body and blood, "That should help."

"Who are you?" Dipper asked eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Bill Cipher, not completely at your service." Bill said bowing and grabbing the twins hands.

'Come with me, my precious children, I've been watching you two for a while and I dare say I'm impressed."

The twins looked dully at the man.

"Creep." Mabel said.

Bill laughed, "Indeed I am, but so are you."

Dipper smiled laughing a bit at Bill's high pitched and nasal laugh, "Where do you plan on taking us?"

"Some where I think you'll enjoy."

Looking over at Mabel, Dipper smiled widely, the gums of his teeth showing.

"Can we?"

She side rolling her eyes at her brothers bio-polar behaviour. "Of course Dip dot." She turned to Bill.

"Take us away mister Bill."

Bill smiled. The twins were strange.

But then again they always were.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
